


Snipples 3:Pancakes are Lit

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69, Cooking, Couch Sex, F/M, Fire, Memes, NSFW, Nipples, Pancakes, Sexy, Snake nipples, Snakes, cupcakke lyrics, im sorry mom, lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There Iz a THiRd!





	Snipples 3:Pancakes are Lit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals I just wanted to let you know a few things about my huge mistake Snipples will have at least 12 more chapters with other ships and some of the same ones. A huge sorry to those who have read threw the first two and I hope realize this is a shit series and save yourself. But I hope you enjoy sorry this one may seem a little rushed or try hard but hey I don't give a diddly damn

Ren was in the kitchen cooking like he does every Tuesday or almost every Tuesday or only when Nora is craving some good pancakes. The things he do for Nora even though khe felt sleep deprived. He yawned and then sighed flipping the pancake. He heard Nora talking on th phone in the living room she seem pretty frantic.But Ren was too concrened with flipping pancakes to go in and ask about plus she was still on te phne and it would be rude to interupt. About 10 pancakes later Nora’s devious laughter could be heard in the other room this was slightly trerrifying to Ren but he ignored it and made sure he focased on his pancakes. He needed to make80 moor if he was ever gonna satisfy the all hungy Nora. But little did Ren know Nora was the sneaking up in him so sneakily he didn’t notice . “Bawaghhgh”Nora screm ed scarin Ren he was very frightened. “Bawaghhahahagh” HE scrermed he turn around real quick splashin pancke badter on her. He got on her boobs oh nooooooooooo. Nora gave Ren a sudective look then she whispered “ hey big boi wanna lick it off”. He looked at Nora blushing “Why the fuck would I do that. Uncooked pancke batter taste awful” He questioned very confused. Nora just shrugged her shoulders and asked “ how many more I’m hungry” complaining that Ren cooks way to slow. “ Calm down only 50 more left.” Ren sighed striking a sassy pancake making pose. Nora sat down wiping the batter off her boobs while staring at Ren.”OH SHIT” Nora yelled confused at her boobs. Why would this happen now! Ren turned around “the fuck” Ren says “you …. You have…. SNIPPLES!” he said super shoook.”ohhhh yeahhhh we need to taaaalkk”Nora explain the convo she said wit Yag. Yeng cught them and may hve spread them to her friend.About snipples what they do and shit which is absolutely nothing. REns mind is blown like a dick in the year 6969. There was an uncomfy feeling in his chest then slightly very loud RIpPPpiNNGg sound.Ren look down tomake surehisnipples were gud but they were not they were snakes. “So what do now” Ron asked Naro there snipples waving freely and gracefully in the wind. “Wan sum fuk” Noro responded. THey walked overto eachothergrabbed each other passionatly and made out like acouple of horny teens. THere snipples did the same it ws so fuckin hot. Theyre snipples made out with lots nd lots of toungue. They moved into a mor comfy spot out of the kitchen into the living room and Ran falling ono the couch and poullnig Nor a wit him. THey started to turn blue and broke apart 4 air “so how you want this fuk” Run asked. “69 mother fucker” said Noha. She ballerina dat dick when she spun around to be faced to face with Rebs weenie. She used her snipples to ripped off his pantaloons. Rem did the same ripping Noros panties off. they did shit to each other genitalia and it was sexy. Nota was deepthroart and Ram was eating the puss liku lthe groceries. “OkJgHuh HuHuhhu lik lik lik lik I wanna eat your dik” she sayd beffer faceplammin her face on dat dik. “NYEssssssSsSss Reg UsE DAt ToUngE” Noso moened loud lyke sloot. Litle did she know it was the Snipples eating her pussi out.  
“I'm GoIn to EAT dAt yUuiM” sai Renm . “UggGGggUUUu DesU NNnOORrrrRaAaA You succ she DiK toGUd” Ren moen Lyke the pixie stick whore he is. “KyAAaaak finna nut” they moan in HARMONY they finna nut on each other face.oh noooo it got on each other's boobs. “Wowza you ate dat puss real gud” sad Noa “u ate it just lyke puncakes”. They sniff air smel burn. The kitchen is lit(on fire). They're hous burn doe. What gud Tursdey.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: roboticspacejelli
> 
> Send and ask me shit!


End file.
